pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadness
Sadness is the deuteragonist in the 2015 Disney/Pixar film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Andersen. Parody Appearances *Percy (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Tails, Cream, or Cosmo (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kirby Waddle Dee, or Tuff (Kirby) *Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Emily The Corpose Bride (Tim Burton's Corpose Bride) *Beth or Samey (Total Drama) *Jasmine (Pokémon) *Sally Spacebot or Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Mimi, Patamon or Gatomon (Digimon) *Swimma the Mouse, Opju the Skunk or Wilja the Dove Baby (Animal Kids) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Petty the Penguin (Pororo The Little Penguin) *P.C. Popple (Popples) *Ike Broflovski, Clyde Donovan or Kevin McCormick (South Park) *Purdy, Bentley, Grinny or Flutter (Moshi Monsters) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bedtime Bear, Baby Hugs Bear, Baby Tugs Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon, Gentle Heart Lamb, Swift Heart Rabbit or Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bears) *Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Rosa (GoGoriki) *Jerry Mouse Baby (Dangers 7 Little Baby Animals) *Oscar or Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Chopin (The Mozart Band) Portayals *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) - Sadness is played by Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Inside Out (Hazel Deitch Style), Inside Out (1961Rulez Style), Inside Out (1961Movies Style), Inside Out (Super 1961 Style), Inside Out (Rotterdam 2577 Style), Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style), Inside Out (Classic Universe Style), Inside Out (BugsBunnyandDaffyDuckRockz Style), Inside Out (Samurai Collection Albany Style), Inside Out (1961CartoonAllStarsRule Style) & Inside Out (McDonald's Big Cartoon Style) - Sadness is played by Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (SamandSoleilSpacebotFan15 Style) & Inside Out (Love Into You Style) - Sadness is played by Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (ComedyChargers57213 Style) - Sadness is played by Cheer Bear (Care Bears) *Inside Out (Princess Daisy Rules Style) - Sadness is played by Funshine Bear (Care Bears) *Inside Out (The Care Bear Team Style) - Sadness is played by Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Inside Out (MLP Rockz Style) - Sadness is played by Treat Heart Pig (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (The Invasion Gene Deitch Style) & Inside Out (1967Rulez Style) - Sadness is played by Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Buddy and Lindsay 2015 Style) & Inside Out (SpeedyGonzalesandPepeLePewRockz Style) - Sadness is played by Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Inside Out (Normal Location Style) - Sadness is played by Chip (Mickey Mouse) *Inside Out (XXXXLL Love Style) - Sadness is played by Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style), Inside Out (ItchyandScratchyRockz Style), Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style), Inside Out (Marry Melodies 3300 Style), Inside Out (1952CartoonAllStarsRule Style) & Inside Out (TLC Communications Style) - Sadness is played by Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Makes To Good Style) - Sadness is played by Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Inside Out (Frank's 2nd Style) - Sadness is played by Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Inside Out (Timothy Batarseh style) - Sadness is played by Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Inside Out (Abraham Bladding Style) & Inside Out (Care Bear 85 Style) - Sadness is played by Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Sadness is played by Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Inside Out (Louis Standard Style) & Inside Out (Poppet and Katsuma 2013 Style) - Sadness is played by Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Inside Out (Front Director Urbanian Style) - Sadness is played by Hamilton Hocks (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) *Inside Out (St Petersburger Mania Collection Style) - Sadness is played by Pachirisu (Pokémon) *Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style) - Sadness is played by Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Inside Out (CheerBearandLoyalHeartDogFan360 Style) - Sadness is played by Romantic Heart Skunk (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Vesa Cartoon Style) & Inside Out (South Pacific Island Style) - Sadness is played by Cozy Heart Penguin (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Ryan Welker Troove Style) - Sadness is played by Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style), Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyandLooneyTunesFantasticIslandAdventureRockz Style), Inside Out (TheLooneyTunesCartoonsResourceRockz Style) & Inside Out (TheBugsBunnyShow19601975CartoonsResourceStyle) - Sadness is played by Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters